


one kiss is all it takes

by txt4eva



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Clueless Huening Kai, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Straightforward Kang Taehyun, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txt4eva/pseuds/txt4eva
Summary: One kiss is all it takes for Huening Kai to fall in love with Taehyun, but it happens in the most unnecessary way possible.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, tyunning - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	one kiss is all it takes

"Why am I here?" Taehyun asks as he takes a bite from Huening Kai's spoon. 

Huening Kai slams the spoon down, making the other customers look at them. He then ruffles his hair, exposing his forehead. 

"God, that's hot." Taehyun blabbers. 

"Uhm. Sorry look in the mirror and look who's hotter than us." Huening Kai said, making Taehyun blush. 

They shouldn't be doing this. 

"Can you please shut up." he demands as Taehyun looks at the last piece of cake. 

Hueningkai knows Taehyun loves cakes. He ordered this particular red velvet cake to piss him off. He knows Taehyun couldn't resist the sweets. 

He's just waiting for the time when he wouldn't resist asking Taehyun something. 

"Oh my God look at the paintings!" Taehyun shouts out as Huening Kai nearly got out of his seat. 

"Why the fuck are you so goddamn loud!"

"Did you see any signs of 'be quiet' huh?" 

Oh. There is no sign. 

Huening Kai looked at the paintings. Even though the place is crowded and noisy, he feels like he got mesmerised by the paintings. The strokes, the colors, it is pure beauty. 

Taehyun was looking at him. Taking pictures of him as he looks at the paintings. 

Taehyun likes it when Huening Kai is lost in thought. His eyes, sparkles. 

"Damn. You look good." Taehyun finally said it. 

"I hear it every day from you but thanks." Huening Kai replied as his eyes still glued on the paintings. 

"Rude, can you at least say thank you?" 

He tried to be serious but his voice went on full aegyo mode. In which Huening Kai laughed. 

"Hell no bitch!"

Hm. Okay. 

This isn't a date after all. This is a meet up. Although it's February 14, the day where couples go and date, this is definitely not a date. 

Taehyun held Huening Kai's face and he blushed. 

"W-what are you do-doing?" 

"Shut up I'm practicing." 

Taehyun didn't let go. There was a lot of people, mostly couples so no one would suspect anything. He held both of Taehyun's hands as the look at each other. 

Huening Kai smiled awkwardly, as he sees their reflection in the mirror beside them. 

Fuck. They're so cute. A couple of cute besties. 

" Excuse me hi, I'm sorry to bother but the order is here?" 

The waitress smiling at them made them feel more awkward. They both said the they should put it on the other table, that was reserved. They're expecting someone. 

"Oh please put the cake here." Huening Kai ordered the waitress as she puts the cake in front of Taehyun. 

"Are you making me fat or are you just jealous of my face?" he asked, while munching the cake. 

"Both, Hyunnie. Both." he replied, looking at the clock. 

10 minutes more and they'll be here. 

Huening Kai takes a bite off Taehyun's cake. 

While he was scrolling thorough his phone, he didn't realised that Taehyun was approaching his face. 

"Wha-

A kiss. 

One kiss by the bottom lip. 

That caught his guard. Definitely. He feels his heart beating fast. His cheeks are getting flushed, his mind is spinning, and the voices of the crowd felt like it suddenly became quiet as his focus was on Taehyun. 

Taehyun was about to sit when Huening Kai held his polo, causing both of their lips to collide, again. 

It wasn't a peck, it was a kiss. Another kiss. 

"What the fuck did you just do?" Taehyun asks, covering his face. 

He smirked. 

"I should ask that. Why did you kissed me? " 

"Uh, because there's an icing on your bottom lips so-

" That's so unnecessary you can just tell me."

"I was practicing!" 

"Oh my god Taehyun did you seriously think you can do that on your first day of work? We're supposed to cater for our clients and this is definitely not the way of catering them!" 

Taehyun looks down. 

"Are y-you angry?" 

Huening Kai held Taehyun's hand. 

"No. I'm in love." 

"What did I hear it right or are you just practicing it on me?" 

"I-

They were both interrupted by the two men that was on their side. 

" Hi we're here, yeah you're both the ones who gets paid for accomodating people on Valentines Day, right? " one of the handsome tall guy said. 

Huening Kai stood up, never letting go of Taehyun's hand. 

"Yes. And you both are on your own now. I'm sorry but we both have an actual date, so just date each other, good day!" 

And both of them started running. 

They left the two guys, still awed by the scenario. 

Meanwhile, Taehyun and Huening Kai ran to the nearest park they saw and went in. 

" What was that?! " Taehyun shouted at him. 

" Shut up and date me."

Taehyun was shocked. 

"Are you serious right now?" 

"Maybe." Huening Kai replied as they walked at the path, intertwined their hands together. 

\---

"And that's our story, thank you everyone for attending our wedding!" Huening Kai enthusiastically announced in the microphone as Taehyun gives him a glass of champagne, and gives him a peck on his lips that made the crowd cheer. 

Everyone looked amused at their story, as it was a very peculiar one. 

Who knew that they would go far to this part? Marriage? Definitely not Taehyun's style. 

Since Huening Kai's job is to make single people happy, by making themselves as the 'date' for Valentines Day, he was supposed to mentor Taehyun. 

Taehyun couldn't believe he'd met the love of his life on this particular work. 

They dated for 4 years, and decided to make everything official. 

"Oh, look, even our boss came!" Taehyun pointed at the man who was, surely enough, taller than any of those people. 

"Choi Soobin." Huening Kai sighed. 

Choi Soobin approached, and congratulated the couple as he himself couldn't believe the outcome. 

He even joked about the marriage being 'just a practice' but both of the couples know Soobin is always up for jokes. 

However, he left afterwards since he's busy. After all, it's February 14.

They were both sitting at the table as two men approached them. 

"Oh my god look Beommie! They really did get married!" Yeonjun ran towards Huening Kai and hugged him.

"Wait you two really did date?" Taehyun asked as Yeonjun and Beomgyu held their hands together and both nodded. 

Taehyun bowed to say sorry but Beomgyu held his shoulders and hugged him. 

"Hey, don't be sorry! We're both here because of you two like I should be thankful." Yeonjun explains.

"And thank you Huening Kai for inviting me." Yeonjun said. 

"Yes, but I didn't expected that you would hit off!" he replied, still in awe of what is in front of his eyes. 

"Come on, you both left us. What elce can we do but date, right Yeons?" Beomgyu happily said as he hugged his boyfriend. 

They exchanged stories and the couples were there till the end of the party. 

Huening Kai and Taehyun was on the balcony, as they look at the people cleaning the plates, arranging the tables and chairs as they waited for their car. 

"I can't believe it took one kiss to make you fell in love with me." Taehyun said, tugging his husband's suit. 

"Shut up." Huening Kai replied as he kissed his forehead. 

It really just took a kiss. Both of them didn't even regret the decisions. 

Because if it's love, it is love. Maybe it'll come on the most unexpected days, but if it's there, grab the chance, or you may lose the only chance to experience love.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS BECAUSE DUA LIPA'S SONG IS ON MY MIND HEY WE LOVE TYUNNING PLEASE POST A SELCA WE ARE DYING


End file.
